


С широко распахнутыми глазами

by Black_Moth2016



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Moth2016/pseuds/Black_Moth2016
Summary: "Вы, люди, такие довечивые, — хрипит существо женским голосом, постукивая иглой-пальцем по своему глазу-пуговке. — В особенности взрослые, — оно смеется, а после поясняет, по-жуткому улыбаясь: — Вам даже чудеса не нужно показывать, чтобы вы захотели остаться здесь."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	С широко распахнутыми глазами

— Этот дом… очень таинственный. 

Голос Гермионы тихий. Она бледна и чем-то сильно измучена, однако при Северусе старается казаться довольной и счастливой. 

Гермиона Уизли ярко одета, улыбается одними губами, и взгляд её полон невыказанной боли. И от этого кажется она какой-то невыносимо блёклой, будто увядшей и всеми забытой. 

«Что-то случилось? Проблемы на работе или в семье?» — хочет спросить Северус, но слова не слетают с языка, а застревают где-то в глотке. 

Кто он ей? Не то друг, не то бывший профессор, не то напоминание о самых страшных годах жизни. 

Она замужем, а стоит сейчас напротив него. Почему? 

Неужели эта взрослая правильная Гермиона тоже ощущает болезненную привязанность, непреодолимую тягу к чужому сердцу, чужой душе? Неужели она тоже просыпается каждый день с мыслями не о том человеке? Неужели её тоже гложет чувство вины, далёкой от понимания других людей? 

— Здесь неплохо. И недалеко от города. 

От города, в котором живёт Гермиона с мужем и дочерью. И здесь плохо — одиноко до такой степени, что начинаешь это чувствовать. 

Мутное серое небо, заброшенный странный сад, тревожно каркающие вороны и идиотский старый «Розовый дворец». Очередная дыра. 

— Пригласишь на новоселье?

Северус кивает и сжимает дрожащие ладони в кулаки. 

Он не должен любить её. Потому что у неё жизнь, в которой нет места для него — того места, о котором он так мечтает. 

Эти его чувства не принесут ни облегчения, радости, ни счастья, какими глубокими они бы ни были. Потому что — он понимает — неразделенная любовь это не любовь.

— Приходите на следующей неделе. С дочерью.

Он говорит это отстранённо, а сам незаметно для Гермионы с силой сжимает спинку дешёвого деревянного стула.

Северус помнит чувство почти нереального счастья, когда его вытащили из-под завалов разрушенного Хогвартса. Помнит лицо в одно мгновение повзрослевшего Поттера — всё в крови и паутине боли. Помнит пепел, летающий в воздухе и совсем непохожий на хлопья снега.

Северуса до сих пор мучают фантомные боли в левом предплечье. Ему невыносимо видеть ядовито-зелёный цвет, которым так любят красить свои дома и вывески магазинчиков магглы. 

— Спасибо, — Гермиона касается его плеча легко и в тоже время с силой — той, что крепко держит, не даёт упасть в бездну страха за будущее и стыда за прошлое. 

Хочется поймать её нежную маленькую ладошку, сжать тонкие пальцы и приникнуть душой к её душе. 

Что эти тёмные кудри, с возрастом ставшие лишь волнистыми прядями, что эти ямочки на плечах и россыпи родинок на щеках, что эти шрамы на шее и руках, когда Северус смотрит в её глаза и видит в них отражение мира со всеми его горестями и радостями? 

* * *

Этот дом очень старый. Риелтор сказала, будто «Розовому дворцу» около ста семидесяти лет. 

Однако это совсем не заботит Северуса — ну древнее поместье, ну и что с того? Всё равно здесь жили только магглы.

Он уже обустроил лабораторию в одной из комнат — не в подвале. И обосновался во второй спальне на втором этаже — она была меньше, чем первая, хотя та раньше и принадлежала ребёнку. Убрал всю мебель и заменил своей — донельзя простой и, можно сказать, даже какой-то невзрачной. Магией обновил обои и покрытие пола. В общем, изменил всё, кроме внешнего вида старого дома. Виной этому была то ли мерзкая сентиментальность, то ли чёртова лень.

Готовил Северус из ряда вон плохо. Казалось бы, хороший зельевар, а вот с этим… как-то не вышло. Желания не было.

Как готовила Гермиона, Снейп не знал. Однако та неизменно, приходя к нему в гости, приносила то лазанью, то черничный пирог. Снейп равнодушно смотрел на эти блюда и почти не ел — так, из приличия откусывал кусочек-другой.

О время своих визитов она говорила о работе, о своём детстве, иногда — о войне, об искусстве, о дочери и собственных чувствах, ощущениях. Он же слушал. 

Гермиона пила всегда много алкоголя, но почти не пьянела. Больше всего она любила красное сладкое вино. У неё даже платьев цвета этого напитка было очень много.

Иногда она, опустошив не один стакан этого красного сладкого вина, снимала свои чёрные лаковые неудобные туфли, розовела худыми щеками и просила танцевать с ней вальс. Северус знал, что её муж за все эти годы так и не удосужился выучить этот танец.

Он танцевал. И смотрел только в её глаза. Простые, карие — самые обычные.

У Розы — её глаза.

— Смотрите, какую куклу я нашла! Её точно сделали для вас! — заявляет девчонка с порога, широко улыбаясь.

Роза показывает ему куклу, кажется, ручной работы. 

Чёрные шерстяные нитки служат подобием волос. Ткань свитера с высоким горлом и брюк куклы очень похожа на ткань свитеров и брюк Северуса. Выдающийся нос и черты лица, вышитого нитками, не оставляют никаких сомнений по поводу того, что создатель игрушки хотел сделать своё творение похожим на Северуса Снейпа.

Разве что дешёвые чёрные пуговицы на месте глаз всё портят.

— Мило, — кисло говорит Северус, пропуская Розу в дом.

Неужели Гермиона не могла сама подарить ему эту чёртову куклу, раз уже сшила? Или эта вещица — всего лишь извинение за то, что Снейпу иногда приходится быть кем-то вроде няньки для Розы? 

К чёрту. Об этом ему ещё не хватало думать. 

А вот сама дочь Гермионы здесь, в «Розовом дворце», уже хорошо освоилась — знает, что где лежит на кухне и в библиотеке, знает, что в лабораторию нельзя входить без присмотра и разрешения Северуса, знает, что в дождь лучше не гулять в том заброшенном саду, потому что после вся измажется в чёрной липкой грязи. 

Роза весело смеётся над собой, когда спотыкается о складку старого длинного ковра, а потом оборачивается на Снейпа и так забавно улыбается, что хочется так же улыбаться в ответ. 

Она внешне очень похожа на своего отца, но Северус этого не видит. 

Он видит только её глаза. 

* * *

— А здесь дверка маленькая есть! — кричит откуда-то Роза, и Снейп, сдержав порыв праведного гнева — его отвлекают от работы в который раз за эти сутки! — идёт на голос девочки. 

Роза сидит на полу гостиной, держа под мышкой ту самую похожую на него куклу, и пялится на одну из стен с явным интересом.

Северус подходит ближе, гладит девочку по волосам цвета волос Гермионы и действительно видит маленькую дверку, заклеенную обоями. Он мысленно дивится тому, как не заметил её во время ремонта. 

— Сейчас поищу ключ, — говорит он и с затаённым любопытством — в конце концов, он же человек, пусть и взрослый! — идёт на кухню в поисках ключицы. 

Но подходящего ключа они с Розой не находят. И тогда, потеряв терпение, Северус достаёт палочку, взмахивает ею и шепчет: «Алохомора!». 

Дверка приоткрывается. И за ней… старая кирпичная кладка.

Роза разочарованно хмурится и вздыхает. А после — хохочет, словно ей лет пять и её безжалостно щекотали минут двадцать.

Северус удивлённо приподнимает бровь, ожидая пояснения.

— Разве здесь может быть что-то волшебное? Это же дом магглов!

И вправду. И чего они ждали? Прохода в лучший мир?

Северус ухмыляется, закрывает дверку, снова гладит Розу по голове и уходит в лабораторию. 

* * *

— Прости, что так поздно, — Гермиона складывает маггловский зонтик и поднимает на него глаза самого обычного цвета.

Он ничего не говорит, только пропускает её в дом и закрывает дверь. Роза с радостным возгласом живо спускается с лестницы и кидается в объятия матери. 

С жёлтого плаща Гермионы капает вода на коврик. 

— Мама, а представляешь, мы с мистером Снейпом нашли маленькую дверку, но за ней оказалась кирпичная стена. А потом мы ставили опыты и читали какую-то книгу про зелья для детей. А ещё я познакомилась здесь с одним мальчиком, и он…

— В Министерстве проблемы? — перебивая поток очередных рассказов Розы, спрашивает наконец Северус.

Гермиона оборачивается на него, не переставая обнимать дочь, которая вообще, кажется, не замечает, что взрослые её больше не слушают. 

Она кивает. А потом отворачивается от него. 

* * *

Северус видит Гермиону сбоку. Кажется, она что-то вышивает, сидя в красном кресле. 

— Здравствуй, — она говорит это почти нежно.

Отсветы пламени в камине пляшут по её лицу и телу, из-за чего она кажется какой-то нереальной, иллюзорной. 

Снейп уже хочет что-то сказать, как Гермиона встаёт с кресла и поворачивается к нему лицом. 

Слова теряются во рту, и у Снейпа выходит лишь тихо выдохнуть. Он делает шаг назад и опирается о стену одной рукой. 

Вместо глаз на лице его бывшей ученицы пуговицы. Обычные — большие, круглые, чёрные, пришитые толстыми нитками. 

Она протягивает к нему руки, и, не дождавшись отклика, вымученно, грустно улыбается. 

— Мой Северус любил объятия. 

На ней тёмно-бордовое шерстяное платье, цепочка с маггловским золотым крестом и чёрные лаковые туфли — всё, что принадлежало Гермионе. 

— Ваш? — Снейп тянется за палочкой, но вдруг с леденящим рассудок ужасом осознает: ее при нём нет. 

В доме тихо. Источник света лишь один — пламя в маленьком камине. 

Они одни здесь, и само это «здесь» — гостиная его «Розового дворца» с совершенно другим интерьером и другой атмосферой — какой-то более уютной, но в тоже время и будто совершенно чуждой. 

— Да. Мой. — Она указывает на свои пуговицы вместо глаз. — Он умер. 

Эта… эта женщина руками обнимает себя и медленно подходит к камину, уже и не глядя на Северуса. Он же внимательно следит за ней и пытается ощутить чужую магию, однако ощущает только свою. 

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о других мирах, Северус? — она поворачивается к нему, по-птичьему наклоняет голову и едва заметно улыбается.

Какой-то неведомый доселе ужас забирается под кожу, в лёгкие и не позволяет нормально дышать.

Эта настораживающая тишина, эти пуговицы, эта его магическая беспомощность и опасная пустота словно тисками сдавливают голову. И на плечи будто кто-то давит и давит. 

— Другие миры этой Вселенной с её неразгаданными загадками особенны — о них не знаешь, пока они действительно не понадобятся.

Снейп оборачивается, но не видит никого за собой. Он медленно идёт назад — ближе к холлу, не сводя глаз с женщины, спокойно смотрящей на мирно горящее пламя. 

— Ты теперь знаешь, — она переводит взгляд на него и кривит гермионины губы в жутком оскале. — И вправе делать с этим знанием, что только пожелаешь. 

Северус внезапно просыпается в холодном поту. Он дышит часто и чувствует, как сердце грозится сломать ему рёбра. Душно.

Он встаёт с постели, открывает окно нараспашку и высовывается наружу по пояс. Прикрывает веки и дышит, как тогда, когда его вытащили из-под завалов Хогвартса.

Туман. Ни черта не видно. 

А чувство, будто скребущее по душе, не проходит. Такая появляется тревога, которую потом ничем не вытравишь.

Северус ладонь в кулак сжимает и разжимает, потом смотрит на свои руки.

Сон? Всё это — сон? Но разве может страх во сне так запомниться? Северусу ведь снилось множество кошмаров и похуже — он прекрасно знает, что не может. 

Так почему же, чёрт побери, он помнит этот страх так, будто всё то, что произошло во сне, было частью реальности?

Снейп проводит ладонью по лицу. И успокаивает себя, мол, это всё навеяно той чёртовой куклой, похожей на него, этим мерзким домом и невозможностью в полной мере быть рядом с Гермионой.

И не замечает, как в зеркале на передней стенке дешёвого шкафа отражается скалящаяся женщина с пуговицами вместо глаз, внешне совсем не похожая на Гермиону Джин Грейнджер.

* * *

— Роза, отдай мне ту куклу, — грубо просит Снейп и протягивает раскрытую ладонь.

Девочка поднимает на него удивлённый взгляд, медлит, но всё же исполняет просьбу мистера Снейпа. Он не запрещал ей играть с мини-Северусом целую неделю, а тут вдруг на тебе. Может, она в чём-то провинилась? Или сам Снейп просто чем-то расстроен?

Северус не смотрит в глаза-пуговки, а просто прячет игрушку у себя за спиной.

— Я переезжаю. Скажи матери, что какое-то время я не смогу оставаться с тобой.

И уходит. 

Всё.

Роза поднимается с пола, отряхивает новенькую маггловскую юбку от пыли и хмурится, думая: «Неужели мистеру Снейпу нравилось жить… здесь?». 

Она оглядывается и чувствует странную тяжесть на плечах и чей-то пристальный взгляд.

Однако позади никого нет. 

* * *

Северус долго не решается выкинуть вещицу — всё же подарок не от чужого человека. Но потом в его голове роем проносятся мысли о том, что эту мерзостную куклу, может, сделала вовсе и не Гермиона, а кто-то… другой.

Северус сжигает куклу магией.

* * *

— С тобой точно всё нормально? — спрашивает Гермиона, внимательно смотря ему в глаза.  
Снейп сам себе кажется параноиком. Он ощущает чьё-то присутствие и ищет этому объяснение в древних книгах, в разговорах с сильными волшебниками. 

Но натыкается на странную пустоту — в книгах вырваны страницы, и колдовством они не восстанавливаются, а его коллеги будто бы забывают, о чём он их только что спрашивал. 

И казалось бы — нечего обращать внимание на некое предчувствие. Но Северус не может. 

Он видит в форме старого сада лицо той… женщины, слышит её голос в гостиной по вечерам. Её образ мерещится ему во всём: в облаках, в ветвях старой ивы, в узорах новых обоев. Он точно знает — то была не Гермиона. Даже его воображение — да и воображение любого другого человека — не смогло бы создать нечто подобное. 

— Да. Мне просто разонравился этот дом, — он подаётся вперёд и поправляет Гермионе — настоящей, той, которую он так хорошо знает, — чёлку.

Она сегодня в голубом платье и почему-то с чемоданом. Рядом с ней стоит Роза, прижимая к груди чёрного плюшевого мишку. 

— И хорошо. Он действительно не слишком уютный даже для одного человека, а что уж говорить о семье. 

На красивых губах Гермионы появляется искренняя улыбка. 

А потом она вдруг горячо прикасается своей ладонью к его и говорит совершенно серьёзно:

— Я всегда с тобой, Северус. Где бы ты ни был. 

* * *

Он с жаром целует её плечи, слизывает солёные капельки пота с шеи, вдыхая смутно знакомый запах тела. Медленно водит горячими ладонями по бёдрам и животу со шрамом от маггловского кесарева. Ласкает тёплым языком кожу около набухших сосков, а потом втягивает их в рот и нежно посасывает. 

Она тихо сладко выдыхает и прогибается в пояснице. Её лицо искажается в гримасе удовольствия, и её красивые губы растягивает сладострастная улыбка. 

Северус любуется ею, не переставая поглаживать чувствительные к ласке руки, а потом наклоняется и целует в губы. 

Гермиона же ласково отвечает ему, тянется холодными ладонями к его лицу.

Постель под ними вся смятая и слегка влажная. Пламя свечей освещает их лица, делая более похожими на героев сказок. В комнате довольно прохладно, но они едва замечают это.

На стенах висят разного рода картины, но только на одной из них — теневые портреты. Они, эти портреты, кажутся какими-то чужеродными среди всего остального, кажутся вещами, что просто взяли из прошлого и принесли в настоящее.

Да и обои… какие-то старые: то где-то с огромными дырами, то где-то подранные, будто острыми когтями, то где-то просто испорченные временем — облезшие и покрытые пылью, копотью и грязью. 

А за большим окном не видно света ни фонарей, ни звёзд или луны — там пустота, чёрная и непроглядная, заставляющая упасть в свои глубины и забыть о настоящем, былом и будущем. 

Но Северус всего этого не видит. Перед ним сейчас Гермиона с её самыми обычными карими глазами, вся покрытая испариной и румянцем, сжигаемая наслаждением. 

Он вдыхает запах её волос, с трепетом целует каждую родинку и веснушку, нежно прикусывает набухшие голубые венки и наслаждается ответными жаркими прикосновениями.

Гермиона целует его с ещё даже большей страстью, чем он. Почти больно царапает плечи и закатывает глаза, когда он погружается в неё достаточно глубоко. Громко стонет, после снова притягивая к себе для нового яростного, почти животного поцелуя.

И кажется, будто она отдаёт всю себя. Но только вот её глаза странно сверкают — будто в предвкушении чего-то. 

А может, всему виной только блики пламени восковых свеч. 

Гермиона давит ему на плечи, и он с готовностью меняет позу. 

Теперь он окружён каскадом её мягких волос, а руками придерживает ее округлые бёдра, двигающиеся на нём. 

Она сладко дышит ему в ухо, а после немного отстраняется, ускоряя движения бёдрами. Запрокидывает голову, прикрывает веки и протяжно стонет, снова растягивая губы в той самой красивой соблазнительной улыбке. 

Он загнано дышит, но почти не чувствует усталости, ведь рядом с ним его совершенство, его идеал женщины — чувственная, порывистая, добрая, нежная, умная. И это «рядом» не измеряется просто касанием, просто разговором, просто улыбкой. Гермиона сейчас его — душой и телом, разумом и сердцем. 

Северус ловит её руку, нежно целует внутреннюю сторону ладони где-то около линии жизни, а потом поднимает на неё свой влюблённый взгляд. Ему искренне верится, что сейчас он счастлив.

Но так ли это на самом деле?

* * *  
Он накидывает на плечи помятую рубашку, а потом поворачивается к Гермионе лицом.

Та всё ещё полулежит на кровати, внимательно следит за ним и улыбается, но как-то не так, как могла бы улыбаться Гермиона в такой момент. 

— Мечты материальны, верно, Северус? — вдруг тихо шелестит её голос.

Он хмурится в некотором недоумении от этой её фразы и хочет уже что-то сказать, как Гермиона медленно и грациозно встаёт с кровати и подходит к нему. Приподнимает голову, смотрит прямо в глаза и говорит:

— То, чего мы жаждем превыше всего, воплощается в реальность, но потом — рано или поздно — поглощает нас. 

Северус смотрит на женщину перед собой. И внезапная догадка побуждает его скорее нащупать рукой позади себя свою палочку, лежащую на старой тумбочке, которой никогда не было в его доме. 

Гермиона понимающе скалится, а потом происходит нечто немыслимое.

Она превращается в кого-то другого: становится больше, выше и в разы худее. И пальцы её теперь — острые длинные иглы, и лицо белое-белое, будто фарфор, а на нём — те самые большие чёрные пуговицы вместо глаз. 

Снейп шепчет заклятье, но ничего не происходит: ядовито-зелёный луч не срывается с кончика палочки, а это… существо не падает замертво. Снейп пробует другое колдовство, но и оно оказывается бесполезным. 

И тут он вспоминает: «Ты когда-нибудь слышал о других мирах, Северус?». 

И холодок бежит по его спине. 

И только теперь он видит пустоту за окном, старые подранные обои, теневые портреты… Теперь, когда уже поздно что-то замечать. 

— Вы, люди, такие довечивые, — хрипит существо женским голосом, постукивая иглой-пальцем по своему глазу-пуговке. — В особенности взрослые, — оно смеется, а после поясняет, по-жуткому улыбаясь: — Вам даже чудеса не нужно показывать, чтобы вы захотели остаться здесь. 

Последнюю фразу Снейп слышит уже в коридоре этого чёртового _другого_ дома. Он слетает по лестнице и, оказавшись на первом этаже, ищет выход. 

Лоб покрывается липкой холодной испариной. Сердце больно бьётся о грудную клетку. Ладони потеют. 

Он ясно понимает — всё это не сон. 

Открыв входную дверь, Северус воочию видит мерзкую пустоту и едва успевает отпрянуть назад, случайно оступившись.

Снова идёт вглубь дома, быстро изучает каждую комнату, а потом слышит этот голос откуда-то сверху:

— Жаль, что _она_ смогла отличить реальность от своих мечтаний. Иначе вас было бы сейчас двое, а мне бы понадобились две пары тёмно-коричневых пуговиц. 

Он в отчаянии пробует ещё раз применить магию — беспалочковую, но вновь терпит неудачу. А после, слыша скрип половиц где-то в одном из коридоров, быстро ищет что-то вроде временного укрытия, стараясь не шуметь. 

В этой гостиной ему можно спрятаться только в большом шкафу, формой напоминающей жука. Острых предметов здесь нет, чтобы можно было хоть как-то выиграть время. А сил твари Северус не знает в полной мере. Да и странно то, что она — такая огромная и тонкая — так медленно передвигается. 

Он уже открывает дверцу шкафа, как замечает некоторую неровность одной из стен. И вспоминает, как они с Розой нашли в его доме странную маленькую дверь. 

Снейп становится на колени у этой неровности, дышит часто-часто, пачкает брюки грязью, ёрзает, шипит от вспышки боли — не заметил торчащий ржавый гвоздь и напоролся на него большим пальцем, но всё же сдирает обои слой за слоем. 

Он был прав. Та самая дверь здесь. 

Магией, конечно, не отпирается.

— К чему это всё, Северус? Я всё равно победила: ты ведь уже попал сюда и обрёл знание об этом месте. 

Зато маггловским способом — вполне. За дверью есть проход — какой-то туннель, сплошь покрытый паутиной. 

Снейп кидает горящую лампаду, стоявшую на столе, на пол около маленькой двери. Огонь разгорается не сразу, но Северус всё же успевает содрать с себя рубашку и поджечь её до того, как отвратительный скрип, возникающий из-за передвижений существа по дому, не раздастся уже совсем близко. 

Как только тварь оказывается в проёме, Северус накидывает горящую вещь ей на лицо. А после — бежит к туннелю, успевая подобрать с пола палочку, которую в порыве злости отшвырнул прочь, когда пытался выломать чёртову маленькую дверь. 

Туннель этот шатается, полон паутины, грязи, пыли и обглоданных человеческих костей. 

Северус ползет не оглядываясь, старается дышать через раз и не обращать внимание на громкий хруст под коленками. Он крепко держит палочку. 

Вряд ли будет другой шанс. 

Тупик. Но Северус замечает что-то, похожее на дверь. Он снова колдует, и на этот раз колдовство помогает: дверь отпирается. 

Он живо выбирается из тунелля. Почти сразу чувствует сильную острую боль в плече и осознаёт: в него впились те самые жуткие острые иглы-пальцы. 

— Мечты не умирают, Северус. Они просто обретают иную форму, — шепчет в ухо тварь, а потом отстраняется и хрипло смеётся. 

Снейп стискивает зубы. И оборачивается, глядя прямо в глаза-пуговицы этого жуткого существа. 

Светает. Тонкие лучи освещают белое лицо твари и будто показывают: вот оно, нечто чужеродное, нечто ненастоящее — словно призрачное. 

Северус наставляет на неё палочку. И даже тогда, когда тварь снова обращается Гермионой — беззащитной, невинной и, чёрт возьми, все еще голой, — он не отступает. 

С кончика его палочки срывается множество лучей разных цветов, а он сам получает, кажется, несметное число ран, прежде чем существо в облике Гермионы умирает. 

Снейп стоит посреди разгромленной гостиной в луже липкой тёмной крови. Он весь взмок, покрыт грязью, пылью и даже копотью. 

Тяжело дыша, Снейп смотрит на оставшиеся от жуткого существа самые обычные большие чёрные пуговицы. 

А после — сжигает их магией. 

* * *

Когда Гермиона открывает ему дверь, он тянется к ней и, обхватывая её лицо холодными ладонями, целует. 

Целует неистово, жадно и со всеми чувствами, что он испытывает к ней. 

Осознанно, искренне, честно. 

И Гермиона отвечает ему. 

Порывисто, нежно, трепетно. 

С той самой силой, которая живёт в ней, горит вечным пламенем. 

* * *

— Миссис Снейп! — дразнит повзрослевшая Роза свою мать, сдерживая рвущийся наружу хохот. — Не разрешите ли вы отправиться мне на прогулку с мисс Поттер? 

Гермиона улыбается. Её глаза светятся, в них больше нет ни капли невысказанной печали. 

— Разрешаю. 

Полы её белого свадебного платья разметал ветер. Она стоит босая близ моря, смотрит на дочь с любовью и благодарностью и кажется неимоверно счастливой. 

Роза подбегает к ней и обнимает — так же, как и в детстве. А потом обнимает и её мужа, стоящего рядом, — мистера Снейпа, который неожиданно тепло отвечает на объятие.

Она прощается с ними и затем быстро бежит по тёплому песку, подбирая подолы своей праздничной жёлтой юбки. Но, почувствав нечто необъяснимое, всё же оборачивается. 

И видит не только свою маму и мистера Снейпа, а двух людей, которые перестали жить мечтами и начали смотреть на этот мир с широко распахнутыми глазами. 

Роза снова улыбается. И понимает, что они останутся такими уже навсегда.


End file.
